


One Night Pizza

by WinterWolf649



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Cannon Typical Language, M/M, One Night Stand, Respecting consent, Swearing a lot, Tags May Change, anxiousness, possible abuse mention, they don’t have sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWolf649/pseuds/WinterWolf649
Summary: Two idiots end up in each other’s arms and find out that they have more in common than they would have thought.
Relationships: Dexter Grif/Dick Simmons, Grimmons - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	One Night Pizza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like this, it’s not something I’m used to writing.

He trailed his fingers lightly against my scars, the light touch was warm and ticklish. My mind went blank and suddenly he kissed the back of my neck. “Um, sorry, I-I don’t think I can do this,” I stuttered grabbing my shirt and pulling it over my shoulders.

“Okay, Uh, wanna grab a pizza then?” He said from behind me while laying on the bed.

_Yeah, I wanna grab an awkward as hell pizza with the guy I picked up for a one night stand._ I stared at him incredulously. _Fuck it, yeah, I guess he deserves it for not being awkward about the scars._ “Sure, I guess.”

“Fuck yeah, if I’m not getting some, I’m getting some ‘za.” _God, this asshole is fucking weird._

“U-um, wh-where did you want to go?” _God, I could stop with the stuttering, he’s probably just going to leave._

“There’s a pizza place like 5 minutes away,” he said lazily. I nodded in agreement, _whatever is going on here could only get less awkward if he leaves and we never see each other again_. “Uh, mind turning around? Gonna get dressed, unless you still want _this_?” He grinned gesturing to himself brazenly.

My cheeks burned hotly, “I-I’ll just turn around.” He shrugged noncommittally before beginning to rise from my utilitarian bed. I nearly couldn’t break eye contact with the warm brown eyes across the room.

After he was dressed and I got my going-out coat, we left and began walking to the pizza parlor that’s five blocks away. “Hey, can I ask a question?” I flinched, _he’s going to ask about the scars isn’t he?_

“What do want to know?” I ask carefully.

“What’s up with your room? It’s so fuckin’ bare, like you don’t even live there.”

I internally sigh, _thank goodness that’s what he was going to ask._ “Why the fuck do you want to know?”

“Didn’t know that was a sore spot, sorry,” he said raising his hands awkwardly.

I sighed and looked over to see him frowning. “No, sorry, I shouldn’t have snapped, I just don’t have a lot.” That seemed to satisfy some of his curiosity. _The rest of the walk was in silence, an awkward silence, which was a normal occurrence for me._ _I’m used to awkward silence, just not awkward silence with someone that has seen me mostly naked._

We sat at a table and a waitress came and took our pizza order. “I’ll take a meat-lovers pizza,” he grinned winking.

“A cheese pizza,” I said quietly with my face burning with embarrassment. The waitress leaves with an awkward look on her face, something I recognized and it made me frown.

“Wh-“ I began.

“So…” he said at the same time.

“You first,” he nodded at me.

“What was your name again?” I asked with my face going pale while I felt a little sick, then he chuckled at first, which turned into full blown laughter, which angered me. “What? What’s so fucking funny?”

“That was my question.” My eyes narrowed before I burst into laughter as well.

“I’m Simmons, Dick Simmons,” I said while laughing.

“Grif, Dexter Grif,” he said with a warm smile.


End file.
